Pitié
by Yunaeris
Summary: Xion rencontre une fille mystérieuse dans la salle d'arts plastiques du lycée. Namishi, UA (?)


N'attendez pas grand chose de ça. C'est juste un petit OS que j'avais envie d'écrire.

 **Pitié**

Xion ouvrit son casier et sourit. Comme elle s'y était attendue. Elle tendit le bras et sortit délicatement la feuille pliée en deux qui reposait au sommet de ses affaires, probablement glissée par la fente de la porte du casier pendant la journée. Elle la déplia lentement, comme pour faire durer le suspense, et son sourire s'élargit à la vue du dessin qui s'étendait sur la page : des fleurs, encore, de toutes les couleurs. Et le bâtiment du lycée sous le ciel crépusculaire de la cité. Elle aimait ces fleurs. Ça lui allait.

En pastels, cette fois-ci. Les autres fois, la mystérieuse personne qui lui offrait ces dessins avaient essayé toutes sortes d'outils : encres, crayons de couleur, gouache, feutres... Et elle pouvait constater qu'il/elle était également doué pour tous.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que, chaque jour, quelqu'un venait déposer un dessin dans son casier. Elle, et ses amis quand elle leur en avait parlé, avaient bien tenté d'en surprendre l'auteur, en vain. Mais bon. Certaines personnes seraient dérangées et perturbées par cette expérience, mais Xion trouvait ces attentions amusantes et même plaisantes. Ces dessins étaient très jolis, et dégageaient une fraîcheur et une candeur qui apportaient invariablement un sourire à ses lèvres.

Elle aimerait seulement pouvoir connaître leur mystérieux auteur, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir le remercier. Et le prévenir que pas tout le monde n'apprécierait ce genre d'attentions, contrairement à elle.

Un mouvement soudain à côté d'elle la fit sursauter. Elle releva la tête ; Axel s'était adossé au casier jouxtant le sien, croisant les bras nonchalamment. Il ne la regardait pas mais scrutait la foule bruyante des élèves qui allaient et venaient dans le couloir.

« Roxas est pas encore là ? Il faudrait qu'il se grouille, j'ai pas envie de faire la queue devant la cantine, moi », ronchonna-t-il.

Xion sourit et lui donna un coup de coude joueur.

« T'as faim à ce point ? C'est toi qui est en avance, tu sais.

-La prof nous a laissé sortir plus tôt, expliqua vaguement Axel en s'étirant. Gentil de sa part. Et toi ? »

Xion haussa les épaules.

« J'étais au CDI », éluda-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas complètement faux, mais elle l'avait quitté plus tôt dans l'espoir de surprendre la mystérieuse personne qui lui offrait ces dessins. En vain, comme elle s'en était doutée.

Le dessin en question lui fut soudainement arraché des mains. Xion cligna des yeux.

« H-Hé ! protesta-t-elle.

-Voyons voir, qu'est-ce que tu as là ? lança Axel en agitant la feuille pliée en deux, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

-Rends-moi ça ! Axel !

-Ne me dis pas que... ce serait une lettre d'amour ? la taquina-t-il en tenant le dessin hors de sa portée.

-Tiens vous êtes déjà là... ? Euh qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Axel fut momentanément distrait par l'arrivée d'un Roxas morose qui les fixait en plissant le front et Xion en profita pour bondir et lui reprendre son dessin d'un coup sec. Elle afficha un sourire victorieux.

« J'ai gagné, claironna-t-elle.

-Ouais ouais, quoi qu'il en soit... Maintenant que Roxas est enfin arrivé, on pourrait peut-être se bouger, non ? Avant que la queue fasse trois kilomètres de long ?

-Tu exagères, marmonna Roxas en roulant des yeux. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu dès que la sonnerie a sonné. »

Sans plus prêter attention au Roxas ronchon qui se faisait taquiner par Axel comme d'habitude, Xion referma son casier et parcourut rapidement le contenu de son sac. Elle se frappa le front.

« Zut, j'ai oublié ma trousse de peinture dans la classe d'arts plastiques », s'écria-t-elle, irritée d'être aussi tête en l'air parfois.

Les deux autres cessèrent immédiatement leurs chamailleries.

« Bah, c'est pas trop grave ça... Tu la récupéreras plus tard ! lança Axel qui avait vraiment envie d'aller manger.

-Non je vais y aller tout de suite avant qu'ils ferment la classe, décida-t-elle, déjà en train de s'éloigner, aussi vite que possible dans le couloir bondé. Allez-y, je vous rejoins plus tard ! »

Sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, Xion se fraya un chemin en remontant le couloir, jusqu'à atteindre l'escalier qu'elle avait redescendu une heure plus tôt. La salle d'art était tout en haut du lycée, au troisième étage... En songeant à toutes les marches qu'elle avait à regrimper à cause de son étourderie, elle grimaça intérieurement.

Au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille montait dans les étages, le flot des élèves se réduit peu à peu jusqu'à se tarir complètement. Le couloir sombre et étroit du troisième étage, aux multiples coudes, était parfaitement désert et le silence n'était troublé que par ses pas rapides et sa respiration alors qu'elle longeait une rangée de portes closes. Ce n'était pas bon signe, songea-t-elle, si elle trouvait la porte fermée après tout ce chemin, elle n'allait pas bien le prendre.

A sa grande déception, la porte de la salle d'arts plastiques, au bout du couloir, était fermée comme les autres et il n'y avait nulle personne en vue. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée. Peut-être que si elle avait de la chance...

Il semblait que ce jour-ci était son jour.

Elle fut à moitié surprise quand la porte s'ouvrit sans résistance. Il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement ; le silence l'accueillit. La salle d'arts plastiques, une grande salle carrée située sous les combles du lycée, illuminée par la lumière entrant par les fenêtres perçant trois des quatre murs, était complètement déserte.

 _Oh la prof a dû oublier de verrouiller la porte_ , songea-t-elle en pénétrant à l'intérieur, se sentant un peu comme une voleuse. _Quelle chance !_

De multiples commodes, couvertes de pots de verre tachés de peinture sèche, de vieux tubes de peinture et de colle traînant dans le plus grand désordre, de pinceaux de toutes tailles, couraient le long des murs, entre des étagères sur lesquelles régnait un fouillis de feuilles de toutes couleurs, dimensions et épaisseurs et autres supports artistiques et quelques lavabos occupés par du matériel sale et des chiffons tachés. La salle elle-même était une jungle de chevalets avec leurs tabourets attitrés, sur lesquels subsistaient parfois encore des toiles blanches et quelques peintures inachevées, et de petits bureaux, poussés tout au fond de la salle. Xion les parcourut rapidement du regard et soupira de soulagement en avisant sa trousse de peinture, posée bien en évidence sur son bureau.

« La voilà », murmura-t-elle en traversant précautionneusement la salle pour ne pas renverser de chevalet.

De là, elle n'entendait même plus l'agitation des élèves qui se précipitaient à l'extérieur pour la pause méridienne.

Elle marqua une pause avant d'enfouir sa trousse dans son sac. Celle-ci était pourtant bien en vue sur sa table ; c'était bizarre qu'elle ait pu la manquer... Haussant les épaules, Xion referma son sac et n'y songea plus.

Elle se retourna vers la porte et sursauta violemment.

Elle ne l'avait pas aperçue en traversant la salle – elle supposait qu'un chevalet avait dû la dissimuler à une vue depuis la porte – mais elle n'était pas seule dans la salle de classe. Une fille était assise à un des chevalets, ses cheveux blonds soigneusement rabattus derrière ses oreilles, une palette de peinture dans une main et un pinceau levé dans l'autre. Elle la regardait sans un mot de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Euh... bonjour », put seulement articuler Xion, prise au dépourvu.

Voilà qu'elle rougissait d'embarras... Pourvu que l'autre ne la prenne pas pour une fille louche à se faufiler dans les salles de classe comme ça !

A sa grande surprise, l'autre fille répondit aussitôt d'une voix calme mais aimable.

« Bonjour. »

Xion la dévisagea, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait encore en classe. Peut-être voulait-elle profiter de la pause de midi pour finir son travail ? Mais elle ne voyait de sac d'école nulle part... Elle avisa la robe blanche d'été de la jeune fille et de nouveau grimaça intérieurement. Quelle tenue peu indiquée pour peindre, elle ne portait même pas de tablier ! Elle ne voyait aucune éclaboussure de peinture cependant ; l'autre fille devait s'appliquer.

Elle constata que la fille la regardait en silence avec un sourire timide, et elle essaya maladroitement de justifier sa présence.

« Je suis juste venue récupérer ma... mes affaires, dit-elle avec un geste vers son sac. Désolée de te déranger... »

La fille secoua la tête sans se départir de son sourire.

« Non non, tu ne me déranges pas. Je profitais juste du calme pour m'entraîner. J'aime beaucoup peindre. Je m'appelle Naminé. »

Naminé ? Elle se demanda en quelle classe elle était. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vue.

« Je m'appelle Xion. Je suis en seconde. »

Naminé hocha la tête et posa délicatement sa palette et son pinceau sur le banc à côté d'elle. Les mains croisées sur ses genoux, elle dit :

« Enchantée. »

Xion ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, d'anormal, chez cette fille, dans ses expressions, ses gestes, sa façon de parler. Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vue au lycée. Tu es nouvelle ? »

Naminé inclina la tête avec un petit sourire charmant.

« C'est juste que je préfère rester dans mon coin. Je n'aime pas trop l'agitation. »

Oh. Ça expliquait qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vue auparavant. Xion hocha la tête, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de la prendre en pitié.

« Tu ne te sens pas trop seule ? »

Naminé regarda pensivement la toile qu'elle était en train de peindre.

« Je suis habituée. »

Un silence s'ensuivit. Xion racla du pied sur le sol ; qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire ? Elle n'avait pas trop envie de repartir comme ça, même si ses amis devaient l'attendre.

Oh, ses amis. Elle les avait complètement oubliés.

« Dis... »

Les yeux de Naminé revinrent sur elle.

« Avec mes amis, on va aller manger, là. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

Ses mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et elle en partagea la surprise qui s'afficha brièvement sur le visage de Naminé avant que celle-ci ne se fende de l'un de ses sourires lumineux.

« D'accord.

-T-Tu veux bien ? s'assura Xion, se sentant soudain un peu timide. Je croyais que tu disais...

-Je peux bien me joindre à vous pour une fois. » Naminé déplia ses mains croisées sur ses genoux et se leva. « C'est gentil de me l'avoir proposé. On y va ? »

Xion hocha la tête et la suivit en dehors de la salle silencieuse. Elle se retourna alors qu'elle passait devant le chevalet de la jeune fille, mue par la curiosité soudaine de savoir ce que l'autre fille était en train de peindre.

Un champ de fleurs multicolore accueillit son regard.

 _C'est... magnifique._

* * *

« Elle devrait être là.

-Relax Xion ! Elle est peut-être en retard !

-Naminé n'est _jamais_ en retard. »

Suite à leur rencontre dans la salle d'art, Xion, qui pourtant était certaine ne jamais avoir vu l'autre fille jusqu'à présent, l'avait croisée à plusieurs reprises dans le lycée. La première fois, c'était un vendredi après-midi, alors que le CDI était presque vide. Elle l'avait aperçue en train de consulter un magazine devant le rayonnage des arts plastiques. Elle aurait juré que Naminé était en train de la regarder, mais elle avait détourné les yeux si vite qu'elle avait songé avoir rêvé. Elle avait reporté son attention sur le livre qu'elle était en train de consulter, et quand elle avait de nouveau relevé les yeux, l'autre fille avait disparu.

Puis elle l'avait aperçue de loin du côté de l'abri de bus, puis dans la cour de récréation, puis dans le couloir des toilettes. En fait, elle était facilement repérable, grâce à sa robe blanche qui tranchait parmi les autres élèves habillés de couleurs grises et ternes. Finalement, Xion s'était décidée à l'aborder et depuis, elles avaient eu de multiples occasions de discuter.

Naminé s'était très bien entendue avec Axel et Roxas, mais Xion soupçonnait qu'elle préférait la voir seule. Peut-être que les taquineries d'Axel l'avaient embarrassée, et elle lui avait semblé légèrement, très légèrement, tendue avec Roxas, même si elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître dans ses paroles. Xion avait demandé à Axel s'il la connaissait : peut-être était-elle en terminale, comme lui ? Axel lui avait offert un regard perplexe, avouant que lui non plus n'avait jamais vu une élève comme elle. Roxas non plus d'ailleurs ; ils lui avaient demandé où elle avait rencontré cette fille et elle leur avait raconté leur rencontre étrange dans la salle d'arts plastiques.

De toute manière, Naminé n'avait plus rencontré Axel et Roxas après leur déjeuner à la cafétéria. Axel et Roxas n'entendaient parler d'elle que par ce que leur racontait Xion, et en étaient tout comme elle intrigués. Elles avaient pu discuter ensemble à plusieurs reprises, que ce soit dans un recoin du CDI, de la cour de récré ou une salle d'étude vide, et Xion avait fini par en apprendre un peu plus sur l'autre jeune fille.

Naminé lui avait donné l'impression d'être timide, et il était vrai qu'elle était réservée, bien que Xion ne soit pas sûre que timide soit le bon mot. C'était plus comme si elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt ou l'envie de parler d'elle. Elle avait l'air frêle, mais Xion ne pensait pas qu'elle soit faible. Elle avait aussi une certaine grâce en elle ; ses mouvements et ses mots étaient toujours nets et précis, allant droit au but avec aisance. A côté d'elle, Xion se sentait parfois bien gauche. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa robe blanche, mais il lui semblait qu'il émanait d'elle une lumière pure et douce. Il dégageait d'elle comme une immense bonté, bien que Xion aurait été embarrassée de le lui avouer à haute voix. Elle ressemblait à un ange.

Elle rougit à cette pensée et fut arrachée de ses pensées quand Axel, qui attendait avec elle devant la petite cafétéria au centre du lycée, lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste affectueux.

« Nerveuse ? C'est ton premier rendez-vous n'est-ce pas ? »

Rougissant de plus belle, Xion chassa sa main et tenta de recoiffer ses cheveux qu'elle s'était donnée tant de peine à aplatir plus tôt.

« C'est pas un rendez-vous ! protesta-t-elle. Je veux dire, pas _ce type_ de rendez-vous ! On va juste... parler. »

Axel rit, pas convaincu le moins du monde, et elle fit la moue.

« Vu comment tu passes ton temps à nous parler d'elle, je suis sûrrrrrr que ce n'est pas ce type de rendez-vous, bien entendu ! ironisa-t-il avec un sourire taquin. Plus sérieusement, Xion, je t'aime bien et j'ai confiance en tes décisions, mais es-tu sûre que la cafétéria de l'école était le choix le plus approprié ? Pas très romantique, si tu veux mon avis, commenta-t-il.

-J'aurais bien proposé autre chose, mais je n'ai aucune idée de là où elle voudrait aller, se désola Xion. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais choisi, toi ?

-Avec Aqua, on était allé au parc ! Et avec Roxas, on est allé au sommet de l'horloge de la gare, bien sûr.

-Oui, mais on ne peut pas aller aussi loin pendant les cours, soupira Xion en surveillant les quelques élèves qui allaient et venaient, entrant et sortant de la cafétéria.

-Pourquoi tu lui as donné rendez-vous pendant les cours, au fait ? Vous n'auriez pas pu vous voir pendant le week-end ?

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas où elle habite, je ne la croise jamais hors de l'école alors elle doit être loin... Oh, et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas disponible le week-end. »

Elle devait l'avouer, Naminé était très mystérieuse. Elle ne lui avait que peu parlé d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Xion ne savait toujours pas en quelle classe elle était. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue travailler ; tout au plus, avait-elle un livre d'art ou un cahier à dessin ouvert devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais son sac d'école avec elle, et elle portait, toujours, la même robe blanche. Si Xion n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler, elle aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme.

Quant à son adresse... Xion le lui avait demandé, et Naminé avait fini, en détournant les yeux, par lui confier qu'elle habitait le manoir dans les bois au sud-est de la ville... Xion ne s'y était que rarement aventurée et elle n'était jamais allée jusqu'à un quelconque manoir, alors elle s'était contentée de hocher la tête.

« Dis, Axel, Naminé m'a dit qu'elle habitait dans le manoir de la forêt. Tu sais où c'est, toi ? »

Il lui jeta un regard perplexe.

« T'es sûre qu'elle t'a pas fait une blague ? Le manoir dans les bois est abandonné depuis des décennies ! J'allais souvent jouer devant avec mes potes quand j'étais enfant. On disait qu'il était hanté. »

Oh... Mais elle ne pensait pas que Naminé lui ait raconté des histoires. Peut-être venait-elle d'emménager, ce qui expliquerait qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vue jusqu'à présent, et que, s'ils n'avaient pas encore rénové leur maison, elle ait honte de l'y emmener ? Surtout si cet endroit avait la réputation d'être hanté.

Axel s'étira en bâillant bruyamment puis consulta son téléphone.

« Oh mince je vais être en retard, moi ! Bon ben Xion, ajouta-t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule, désolé, mais je dois te laisser. Bonne chance avec ton rendez-vous... »

Il s'éloigna avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répliquer et elle se retrouva seule à l'entrée de la cafétéria, fixant la foule des élèves avec désarroi.

« Elle devrait être là, murmura-t-elle. Elle a déjà presque dix minutes de retard... »

Après avoir trépigné sur place pendant quelques minutes, elle décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans les environs.

Elle remonta le couloir, qui devint de plus en plus désert, la plupart des élèves se concentrant autour de la cafétéria et du CDI. Alors qu'elle envisageait de faire demi-tour, elle entendit une voix basse qui brisait le silence, une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

Curieuse de savoir avec qui Naminé parlait, elle passa la tête à l'angle du couloir. C'était bien elle. Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, Naminé lui tournait le dos, mais on pouvait deviner sa posture tendue grâce à ses épaules raides et ses mains qui disparaissaient devant elle, comme ramenées contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle parlait à un garçon aux cheveux gris. Xion fronça les sourcils et dévisagea ce dernier : elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu. Il était grand et des mèches longues tombaient sur son visage marqué d'un froncement de sourcils, le couvrant d'ombre. Naminé parlait à voix basse et de manière rapide, si bien que Xion ne pouvait l'entendre clairement. Non pas qu'elle le devait, de toute manière. Se sentant soudain un peu comme une espionne, elle décida de se retirer en attendant que son amie ait terminé, quand le garçon haussa soudainement la voix.

« Naminé, je t'ai dit que tu prenais des risques inutiles. Déjà tu as insisté pour qu'il fasse des répliques de ses amis et maintenant ça... Arrête ces histoires et quitte cet endroit avec moi. »

Xion fronça les sourcils. Houlà, cet homme-là ne semblait guère plaisant. Elle décida de tendre l'oreille au cas où la situation aille trop loin. Elle ne tolérerait pas qu'il harcèle Naminé.

Naminé secoua la tête.

« Tu devrais comprendre, Riku, dit-elle d'une voix plus forte que Xion lui connaissait. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça, tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai oublié mon rôle, mais... pour cette fois, laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux. »

Le dénommé Riku ne répondit pas mais son froncement de sourcils s'intensifia, et Xion décida d'intervenir.

« Naminé, tu es là ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'avançant vers eux, d'un pas ferme mais prudent.

Naminé virevolta pour lui faire face, les yeux écarquillés. Elle n'avait manifestement pas escompté sa venue. Xion lut une once d'inquiétude dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se fende d'un sourire.

Riku, elle remarqua, réagit à peine, mais il crevait les yeux qu'il n'était pas heureux d'avoir été interrompu. Il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, puis se détourna et s'éloigna sans rien ajouter. Xion le suivit des yeux avec inquiétude, mais fut distraite quand Naminé se précipita vers elle d'une démarche bondissante.

« Désolée, je te jure que je n'avais pas oublié, c'est juste...

-Tout va bien, Naminé, la rassura Xion. J'étais juste venue voir si tu n'avais pas de souci. » Elle fixa la direction qu'avait prise Riku. « C'est un... ami à toi ?

-Plus ou moins, murmura Naminé d'un ton désolé. Mais notre relation est un peu tendue en ce moment. Enfin, n'en parlons plus. »

Xion avait encore des questions, surtout comme c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Naminé interagir avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais sa camarade ne semblant pas disposée à en parler, elle chassa l'incident de son esprit. Les deux filles entrèrent dans la cafétéria et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir au centre de la pièce.

Xion commanda un éclair au chocolat et Naminé, après un regard curieux vers les pâtisseries qui s'alignaient derrière la vitrine, prit la même chose qu'elle. Elle eut l'impression étrange que sa camarade n'avait pas su choisir.

Elles allèrent s'asseoir à une table près du mur. La cafétéria était bruyante comme d'habitude, mais par chance leur coin était désert et donc relativement calme.

Xion se força à ouvrir la conversation.

« Alors euh... ça va ? » hasarda-t-elle.

Mon dieu, pourquoi était-elle si nerveuse ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle lui parlait !

Elle s'efforça d'afficher un sourire détendu même si ses doigts déchiquetaient la chair de son gâteau. Naminé ne fit aucun commentaire et hocha la tête avec un sourire paisible.

« Et toi ?

-Moi euh... » Xion se força à réfléchir. « Rien de nouveau. Les révisions, les devoirs à rendre... On a beaucoup de contrôles en ce moment avec la fin d'année qui approche. Vivement que ce soit les vacances hein ? »

Il lui sembla que le sourire de la jeune fille se crispa mais elle acquiesça néanmoins.

« Est-ce que... on se verra l'année prochaine ? » dit Xion après avoir avalé un morceau de son éclair, posant la question qui lui tenait le plus à cœur.

Quand elle vit Naminé hésiter, son cœur se serra.

« Je... Pour être honnête, je ne peux pas te l'affirmer. Mais ne t'en fais pas ! se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter d'une voix rassurante. Normalement, on pourra se voir pendant toutes les vacances d'été !

-Pourquoi, tu... tu vas déménager ? demanda Xion sans pouvoir masquer sa déception.

-Hé bien non...

-Est-ce que... Je pourrais venir te voir ? »

De nouveau une hésitation. Peut-être que Naminé ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle vienne chez elle... Xion baissa les yeux vers sa pâtisserie à peine entamée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim en fait.

Une main fine traversa l'espace de la table, entrant dans son champ de vision, et se posa sur la sienne. Elle écarquilla des yeux, surprise, et releva la tête. Naminé lui souriait doucement, penchée vers elle.

« Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je n'ai pas dit qu'on ne pourra pas se voir pendant les vacances, c'est juste...

-C'est à cause de ton père, c'est ça ? »

Le cœur de Xion cognait dans sa poitrine et elle se sentit rougir avec embarras. Elle lança un coup d'œil vers la main de Naminé posée sur la sienne et détourna les yeux.

« Oh, tu as deviné ? lança Naminé avec un petit rire. Oui, il... il déteste les visiteurs. Vraiment. Il vaut mieux que tu ne t'approches pas du manoir.

-Il n'a pas l'air très sympathique. »

Le sourire de Naminé s'élargit.

« Alors euh... tu habites vraiment dans ce manoir dans la forêt ? poursuivit Xion qui tentait désespérément de trouver un sujet de conversation. Axel m'a dit qu'il était abandonné. »

Les lèvres de Naminé s'incurvèrent brièvement en un petit sourire en coin comme si elle était amusée par une blague qu'elle seule connaissait. Elle retira sa main pour reprendre une bouchée de son éclair, et Xion se sentit à la fois déçue et soulagée.

« On n'y habite que depuis quelques mois en fait, précisa-t-elle. On ne l'a pas encore rénové, mais on l'a nettoyé un peu, et c'est habitable. »

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit, du moins gêné pour Xion qui ne savait pas trop que dire et dont les joues portaient encore des traces de chaleur. Les taquineries d'Axel, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à chasser de sa tête, ne l'aidaient pas. Naminé, elle, paraissait tout à fait à l'aise, détendue contre le dossier de son siège et mâchonnant sa pâtisserie, parcourant la salle des yeux.

« Je... je ne savais pas où tu voulais aller, murmura Xion en jouant avec ses doigts. Je suis désolée, c'est un peu bruyant et étouffant ici.

-C'est bon, Xion, ça ne me dérange pas...

-On pourra aller ailleurs la prochaine fois ! s'écria Xion. Je connais plein de coins intéressants en ville, je pourrai te les montrer...

-Vraiment ? Alors j'accepte, avec plaisir. »

Naminé lui sourit, et, ce n'était qu'un sourire, mais il contenait une lumière douce, pure, qu'elle sentit se mêler à son essence pour atteindre son cœur. Xion cligna des yeux et baissa à nouveau la tête, se sentant sourire à son tour, les joues légèrement roses.

« D'accord, alors je te montrerai. »

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Naminé ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le dessin posé sur ses genoux. Un champ de fleurs presque achevé, sur lequel il demeurait à placer quelques couleurs qu'elle choisissait avec soin. Elle sentit Riku détourner les yeux de Sora et la regarder.

« Tu sais qu'elle a un faible pour toi, maintenant, non ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi une voie menant à un tel résultat ? Alors que tu sais ce qui va arriver dans quelques semaines ?

-Tu n'as pas encore retrouvé Roxas. Ça pourrait prendre plus de temps.

-Naminé, je suis sérieux. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et il constata avec une pointe de surprise une lueur de défiance au fond de ses yeux d'ordinaire si calmes et ouverts.

« C'est justement pour ça. Si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite, alors je le lui laisserai. Si elle n'a pas eu droit au bonheur dans sa vie, alors qu'au moins elle le connaisse maintenant, même pour une durée éphémère. »

Riku la considéra quelques secondes. Impossible de déterminer ce qu'il pensait avec le bandeau couvrant ses yeux, mais Naminé ne fléchit pas et soutint son regard.

« … J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais », dit-il finalement.

Il détourna la tête, et elle suivit son regard. Un sourire triste fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'ils contemplaient, dans le silence de la salle vide et blanche, le cocon de cristal qui protégeait leur ami tombé.


End file.
